Por una promesa
by jouglimer
Summary: Moana acaba de volver de su primer viaje liderando y el se misios Maui a cava de hacerle una visita, han pasado tres años desde que Moana devolvió el corazón de Te Fiti y hace dos años Moana y Maui se encontraron y el romanes comenzó a surgir pero alguien intenta interponerse entre ello con la ayuda de los dioses que no quieren a Maui.
1. Chapter 2

Por una promesa

1- El regreso y el comienzo.

Habían transcurrido ya tres años desde que Moana había reabierto la cadena de navegación y había devuelto el corazón de Te fiti junto al semidiós Maui.

Esa mañana Moana volvió a Motu Nui, estaba ansiosa por ver por ver a sus padres. En el momento que pudo ver la isla Moana sintió como su corazón se llenó alegría y gozo en ese momento la gente de Motu Nui empezó a reunir en la playa para recibirlos a todos, fue en ese momento cuando un enorme halcón empezó a volar alrededor de la canoa donde viajaba Moana de inmediato ella lo reconoció y comenzó a saludarlo contenta de ver a su amigo.

Todos en la canoa se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a tan magnifica ave al igual que Moana Saludando al Halcón llena de energía, fue hasta que llegaron a la playa cuando Maui aterrizo y se transformó en humano, cuando la canoa llego a la horilla de la playa en ese momento Moana salto de la canoa y llego hasta Maui de un solo salto y lo abrazo diciendo con mucha alegría

-Ya te habías tardado.- Habían sido dos años que vio a Maui, Sorprendido por la reacción de Moana al verlo esperaba que primero fuera con sus padres y después con él, puesto que hacía tiempo que estaba en el mar y lo sabía porque hacía días que recorría la isla volando buscándola hasta que escucho que estaba en uno de sus viaje, Maui espero paciente mente a su regreso.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Maui respondió al abrazo y responder a las palabras de Moana.

-Solo esperaba el momento para hacer mi espectacular entrada – Moana lo soltó y dejo salir risa dulce al igual que unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. – vamos, ya cálmate o que van a pensar todos tus al miradores. – En ese momento Maui vio a una pareja acercándose a ellos, al mismo tiempo que vio que todos en la isla los estaba viendo.

-Moana ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Maui un poco preocupado, puesto que no le gustaba estas sin saber de la situación.

-Son, mis padres – respondió Moana sin preocupaciones. – ¿Son tus padres? – Si- respondió Moana con una sonrisa. –Tui dio un paso al frente de Sina.

\- Hola soy Tui jefe motu Nui y padre de Moana y ella es mi esposa Sina – En ese momento Moana los abrazo a ambos y dijo – Mamá, Papá les presento a Maui semidiós del viento y el mar cambia formas y héroe de todos.

-Un gusto conocer a los padres de la gran heroína- Los padres de Moana quedaron impresionados al ver al semidiós pues nunca habían tenido el honor de conocer a un semidiós.

En ese momento Tui dijo- Sería un honor que nos acompañara en la fiesta de esta noche por el regreso de nuestros jóvenes viajeros. En ese momento Maui se inclinó y dijo – sería un honor que me permitiera acompañarlos- entonces Tui volteo a sia todo el pueblo Motu nui y en voz fuerte dijo – El semidiós Maui del viento y el océano cambia formas y hebreo de todos a accedido a quedarse y celebrar juntos a nosotros – En ese momento todo Motu Nui se regocijo.

Mientras todos gritaban de alegría Moana Tomo la mano de Maui de forma cuidadosa, por su espalda de forma que nadie los viera en ese momento, Maui se puso un poco nervioso.

En el momento que sina empezó a voltear asía ellos dos ambos se soltaron de la mano. Sina se acercó a su hija.

-Vamos cariño ahí mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo vamos.

-Sí, pero no puedo dejar solo a mi amigo.-Dijo Moana con un poco de tristesa

-No te preocupes le daré una visita guiada por la aldea. Si le parece- Dijo Tui dándole una palmada a Moana en los hombros.

-Sí, está bien bien dijo Maui inflando el pecho de orgullo.

Sina se marchó con Moana y mientras Moana caminaba a la fale de su familia Volteo un momento hacia tras para ver a Maui y este solo se despidió con la mano discreta mente.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Moana estaba sentada mientras su madre le arreglaba el cabello para que se viera más hermosa de lo que ya era mientras Maru y Nani arreglaban el penacho de Moana el cual hacia mucho que no usaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por alguna razón Sina quería que su hija se viera de una trenza larga y recogida en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, luego le coloco el penacho el cual estaba decorado con plumas y caracoles.

Moana no entendía porque su madre se empeñaba en que se arreglaba tanto, si ella ya había asistido a muchas fiestas.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué insistes en que debo arreglarme tanto?

–Por qué esta noche es especial, además tienes un invitado y debes verte bien para que hable bien de ti.

-Pero Maui ya lo hace.

En ese momento entro Ulani y llamo a Sina.

– Sina disculpa, aquí esta lo que me pediste.

-Gracias.- Le respondió Sina tomando las cosas y colocándolas en la habitación de alado, después de salir de la habitación y llamo a uno de los guardias y le pidió que fuera a buscar a Maui y lo trajera a la Fale, este salió de la Fale de una carrera para a buscar al semidiós.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto Moana con curiosidad.

-Nada solo que fuera a buscar a tu padre y tu amigo.

-haaa, has actuado muy raro desde que llegue.- Sina solo soltó una sonrisita, lo cual dejo a Moana un poco desconcertada.

Después de un rato Tui llego junto a Maui al momento en que llegaron Sina les pidió que se fueran a cambiarse, Sina le dio a Maui la ropa que le había preparado con antelación para que se pusiera después de darse un baño.

Después de que el semidiós se preparó y se vistió con la misma ropa que llevaba iva muy alegre hasta que se topó con Sina quien le pidió que se pusiera la ropa que le había dado para la fiesta, el semidiós protesto por unos minutos hasta que accedió a ir a cambiarse, en ese momento sintió a Sina como si fuera su madre y comprendió de donde había sacado su determinación Moana.

Maui sin darse cuenta dejo salir una sonrisa cálida y de alegría, a pesar de que no lo llevaba poco tiempo en Motu Nui sentía la calidez de su gente y comprendía por qué razón Moana los quería y apreciaba tanto.

Después de que Maui estuvo listo y se miro dijo –Parezco gallo topetón con este penacho- y luego soltó una risa al quitarse el penacho, Estaban a punto de comenzar la celebración y Maui salió de la habitación y vio que aún no estaban listos los padre de Moana ha sí que fue a fuera de la fale a esperarlos.

Cuando Moana estuvo lista salió de la Fale y vio a Maui sentado sobre un tronco, noto que se veía un poco cansado y se imaginó que era por todo lo que había visto en el día.

-Valla nunca creí ver poder ver de gala al semidiós Maui.- dijo Moana intentando burlarse del semidiós-

-No estoy para juegos prin…cesa. – respondió el semidiós al ver a Moana, pues quedo sorprendido al verla tan bien arreglada y por tan belleza frene a él.

-Valla, te ves muy bien princesa.

-Gracias.-Contesto Moana mientras el color carmesí se posaba en sus mejillas.

-No es nada.-Respondió el semidiós con una sonrisa.

-Mi madre no me dejo hasta que termino de arreglar mi cabello.

-Hiso un muy buen trabajo ¿Crees que pueda hacer algo con el mío?- Después de esa pregunta ambos dejaron salir una pequeña risilla.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Si claro, toma asiento.

Los dos se quedaron sentados un rato mientras charlaban poniéndose al día, mientras esperaban a que los padres de Moana salieran de la fale.

Cuando los padres de Moana salieron de la fale listos para la celebración.

Todo listo-Dijo Tui señalando el camino al frente de Moana y Maui mientras ellos dos charlaban, Mientras caminaban hacia la fiesta Moana le contaba a Maui el cómo había guiado a sus compañeros por el mar y Maui le contaba sobre los mostros que había vencido durante sus viajes. Ambos disfrutaban de su charla en continuo tanto era que el camino se les hiso muy rápido.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta comenzó el banquete todos murmuraban que parecía más una fiesta para Maui que por su regreso, además de que Moana le prestaba demasiada atención al semidiós y El semidiós no se alejaba ningún momento de ella y se podía notar en la cara de los jóvenes solteros que estaban celosos de que Maui y Moana no se separaran. Esto disgustaba a las jóvenes que esperaban hablar con el semidiós y los que querían hablar con Moana.

En uno de los momentos de la fiesta Moana tuvo que dejar al semidiós solo por unos minutos. En eso las jóvenes aprovecharon y se apresuraron a atender al semidiós.

Cuando Moana volvió vio a Maui rodeado por mujeres que intentaban llamar su atención. Fue en ese momento que Kai se acercó a ella para invitarla a bailar en ese momento sonaba una dulce melodía Moana intentaba rechazarlo pero Sina le hiso señales de que aceptara y esta acepto.

Mientras bailaba Moana solo recordaba que Maui la estaba viendo y no hacía nada, después de la promesa que le había hecho hacía dos años. Pero la verdad es que Maui no la había visto, pero cuando Maui alfín vio a Moana Bailando con Kai este se levantó y tomo el brazo de una de las mujeres que lo rodeaban y comenzó a bailar con ella, mientas bailaba dándole vueltas a su compañera mientas con la mirada buscaba a Moana, en el momento en que la vio dirigió a su compañera hacia donde estaba y cuando estaba cerca tomando a Moana de la mano y la jalo delicada mente mientras a Kai le daba la mano de la otra chica y con una sonrisa Maui le dijo a Kai.

-Tu puedes con ella.- sonrió y se alejó bailando con Moana mientas el Kai se quedó confundido.

En ese momento Maui no se dio cuenta de que Moana estaba viendo a otro lado pues estaba molesta y ambos estaban en silencio hasta que Maui decidió romper el silencio. -¿Cómo te atreves a bailar con otra persona que no sea yo? Eso me ofende. Yo, Como te atreves tu a ver y disfrutar de los coqueteos de las demás chicas de la isla.-Solo llegaron en cuanto usted se fue y no quise ser descortés, además solo puedo ver a na persona y ella está frente a mí y ya le hice una promesa y por esa razón estoy aquí. – Contesto Maui mientras el color carmesí venía a su rostro al igual que Moana.

En ese momento la música termino y todos aplaudieron a Maui y Moana no por que fueran los mejores bailarines todos se le quedaron viendo por cómo habían bailado y discutido al mismo tiempo.

-Valla nadie puede dudar que el semidiós Maui cambia formas y héroe de todos es un magnifico bailarín. – dijo Tui mientras se hacercaba a ellos.

En eso Sina se acercó a su hija a la cual encamino hacia la cabaña de los ancianos y detrás de ella iba todo el pueblo motu Nui. Todos entraron en la gran fale excepto Maui quien se quedó en la a esperar puesto que creyó que no era de suma importancia que él estuviera ahí.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la gran fale Tui se paró enfrente de todos con una antorcha que estaba la llama encendida. Tui procedió a dirigirse al pueblo motu Nui.

-El día de hoy celebramos el regreso de nuestros jóvenes de su viaje por el mar al igual que la visita del semidiós Maui.

El día de hoy Moana demostró ser capaz de guiar a su pueblo, demostrando que será una gran líder cuandosu momento pero el día de hoy los dioses nos mostraran a la persona con la que está destinada a pasar su vida como pareja.

En ese momento Moana se sorprendió por las palabras de su padre.

Mientras Tui hablaba los ancianos le entregaban antorchas a los jóvenes estas estaban listas para ser encendida Maui fue incluido entre los jóvenes y se le pidió que entrara y pasara al frente el pobre no savia que hacer ni que pasava.

Tui le pidió a Moana que se parara en medio de él y Sina ambos comenzaron a bailar alrededor de Moana pasándose la antorcha en dicho momento otras parejas se unieron e hicieron lo mismo mientras se pasaban la la música se detuvo Tui y Sina sostenían la antorcha ambos caminaron hacia Moana acercando la antorcha hacia ella y la pusieron en su mano. Mientras los jóvenes estaban arrodillados mostrando la antorcha, Tui le señalo a moana que caminara hacia ellos y Sina le dijo –Intenta encender las antorchas de los jóvenes.

-Maui era el último en la fila.

Cuando encendió la llama de la primera antorcha fue un fuego pequeño y tardo en encender y se apagaba de repente y así fue hasta llegar a Kai la antorcha se encendió rápido y con un fuego fuerte.

En ese momento Majuna dejo salir una gran sonrisa. Cuando fue el turno de Maui su antorcha no quería encender.

Moana comenzó a sentirse nerviosa al igual que Maui por unos segundos. Hasta que la antorcha encendió con una llama de color rojo intenso.

Todos se sorprendieron en ese momento pero en la cara de Moana se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Tui se acercó a Maui y dijo el día de hoy se nos muestra de una forma diferente pero no podemos dejar a un lado las tradiciones Kai y Maui deberán llevar las antorchas a la orilla de la playa y cuando salga el sol la antorcha que siga encendida será la del elegido por Laka para ser el compañero de Moana.

Ambos caminaron a la orilla de la playa y dejaron las antorchas una al lado de la otra. Y las dejaron hasta el día siguiente mientras tanto la fiesta siguió pero todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que los dioses habían seleccionado a Maui como candidato para ser el compañero de Moana.

El Pueblo se divertia por las pallasadas de Maui y por sus historias además de que Maui y Moana les contaban su aventura para devolver el corazón de Te fiti

Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir uno de los niños fue corriendo a la orilla de la playa y cuando volvía gritaba mientras corría una de las antorchas está encendida y todos fueron a ver las antorchas y solo la de Maui estaba ensendida.

Todos en Motu nui estaban felices excepto Majuna quien se veía mui molesto y se marchó para que nadie lo viera mientras refunfuñaba.

Mientras tanto Maui y Moana estaban nerviosos por el resultado.


	2. capitulo 2 Porque has buelto

Por una promesa

2- ¿Por qué has venido?

Mientras todos se alegraban por el hecho de que la pareja del próximo jefe sería un semidiós.

Pero Majuna se fue a su fale muy molesto por que su hijo no fue elegido. Él quería que Kai fuera la pareja de Moana para que su hijo fuera el nuevo jefe Motu Nui, pero no lo había logrado puesto que los dioses interfirieron eligiendo a Maui.

Mientras el echaba humo hasta por las orejas, todos continuaron con la celebración a excepción del jefe y su familia y el semidiós todos ellos se fueron dispuestos a irse a dormir. El semidiós Maui se quedaría en la fale de la familia del jefe por ser amigo de Moana.

Sina había preparado antes de la fiesta un lugar para el semidiós, cuando iban caminando a la fale del jefe Maui y Moana iban caminando detrás de Sina y Tui mientras conversaban, en uno de esos momentos Maui noto que Moana caminaba cada vez más despacio y bostezaba cada vez más.

— ¿Te sientes cansada?—Pregunto Maui.

—Sí, un poco, me cuesta caminar.

—Tranquila ya casi llegamos solo es subir la colona.

—no creo que pueda. —dijo Moana en forma de juego poniendo su mano en su frente y la otra detrás tomando una pose de afición. —Si tan solo alguien pudiera ayudarme –Maui tomo a Moana de la cintura y la sentó sobre su hombro, Moana se puso colorada en el momento por la acción de Maui pero con una vos temblorosa le agradeció mientras Maui respondió. —De nada— y comenzó a tararear la canción de nada

Yo solo sé decir de nada

Por el mar, el cielo, el sol

No hay de qué agradecer, de nada

Soy sólo un ordinario semi yo.

—Recuerdas cuando le cambiaste la letra a "seguro moriremos No hay que agradece si estás muerto"

—Cómo olvidarlo mi momento de depresión, tal vez si no hubiera sido por una linda, no navegante que reanúdela búsqueda de las islas, posible mente seguiría en esa canoa deprimido por no poder usar mi anzuelo. – No fue por nada— y ella comenzó a cantar De nada. Y después Maui comenzó a cantar con ella.

Yo solo sé decir de nada

Por el mar, el cielo, el sol

No hay de qué agradecer, de nada

Soy sólo un ordinario semi yo

Hey, ¿qué fortachón el cielo elevó?

Cuando eras de esta altura, este

Si la noche enfrió, ¿quién fue quien fuego te llevo? ¿Qué, alguien me nombró? Oh, yo sólo lazo el sol

De nada, para estirar tu diversión

Brisa yo hago soplar, de nada, y así tus velas elevar

Yo sólo sé decir de nada, por las islas que traje del mar

No ruegues jamás, nunca más, de nada

¡Ha! Genial es mi manera de servir, de nada, de nada

De nada dudes ya

Hey, honestamente te explicaré de natural modo cada fenómeno

El mar, el sol, el gas, oh, ese es Maui hablando de más

Anguilas que, yo las enterré, de la palmera los cocos creé

Un consejo, una lección te doy

No me molestes si en mi descanso estoy

El tapiz que en mi piel se ve, es el mapa de lo que gané

Por donde fui provoqué mil sucesos

Ve al pequeñín mini Maui nomás zapateando,

Ha ha ha (x6) ¡Hey!

Yo sólo puedo decir, de nada (de nada)

Por el mundo especial que doy

No hay de qué agradecer, de nada (de nada)

De nada hablaré, que ya me voy

Te toca a ti decir de nada (de nada)

Pues quiero esa barca ya

Muy lejos navegaré, de nada (de nada)

Pues Maui nada sabe de nadar

(De nada) De nada (De nada) de nada

Y gracias.

Ambos comenzaron a cantar al unísono "De nada"

Sina y Tui los escuchaban cantar.

—Valla parece que les callo muy bien la el resultado de los dioses –Dijo Sina con una sonrisa –Creo que el que Maui viniera de visita no fue una coincidencia.

—¿Tu lo crees?— Pregunto Cina con su alegre sonrisa. –Posible mente los dioses le pidieron que viniera.

Tui y Sina caminaban riendo por su hija y el semidiós. —Cuando llegaron a la Fale – Maui dijo –Bueno princesa hasta aquí llega su viaje.

—Tomo a Moana de la cintura y la bajo.

—Gracias por el viaje.

—No hay de que – ambos se quedaron viéndose por unos minutos hasta que Tui interrumpió.

—Bueno vamos a pasar ya es un poco tarde.

—Sí, es cierto creo que mejor me voy a dormir, necesito un sueño de belleza para poder seguir conservando mi atractivo. — Aguantando la risa Sina le señalo a Maui donde estaba la habitación donde iba adormir Maui procedió a desear las buenas noches y se retiró a dormir.

Esa noche Moana y Maui apenas podían conciliar el sueño, ambos se sentían un tanto alegres por lo que había decidido Laka. Lo que Maui no savia era que la pared a su izquierda lo separaba de Moana.

Ala mañana siguiente Moana salió de su habitación para preparar el desayuno de Maui, cuando escucho a algunos niños a fuera y salió para ver que era.

—Buenos días Moana—Dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo. –Buenos días ¿Qué hacen aquí? – El semidiós Maui ¿se encuentra?— Si pero está dormido – ¿Puedes despertarlo? – Pidió Malú uno de los niños más grandes e inquietos. –Niños anoche hubo una fiesta y de seguro está cansado es mejor que lo dejen dormir un rato. — intento Moana Explicarles con cariño. Pero él nos prometió que hoy nos llevaría a pescar. —Si pero tomen en cuenta lo que paso anoche y que es muy temprano. – Contesto Moana con cariño.

—Pero tú eres su prometida— dijo una de las niñas que estaba ahí, Moana se puso roja y contesto. –Eso no me da el derecho a despertarlo o tomar dichas libertades. —Si, pero—No hay peros vallan a jugar cuando el despierte yo les digo que los busque.

Moana hizo que los niños se fueran, pero no se dio cuenta de que su madre la observaba.

Moana se dio la vuelta y observo a su madre aguantándose la risa.

—Valla niños ¿no?— dijo Sina.

—Sí, no puedo creer que quieran que lo despierte.

—Pero ¿Por qué no?

—mama, ni siquiera sé si él lo acepta y yo….

—Moana se quedó en silencio unos segundos y dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

—No, lo sé. Maui siempre dice que adora su libertad y que siempre será un espíritu libre pero que siempre estará ahí para mí y sé que si le pido a Maui que se quede a mi lado él lo hará pero le estaría quitando su libertad. Mamá no sé qué hacer.—Sina se acercó y abrazo a su hija.

Lo hizo por un rato sin comentarle que Maui ya había despertado y que había escuchado todo.

Maui volvió a la habitación y se sentó sobre el petate en el que había dormido y se puso a pensar en lo que podía estar sintiendo Moana. Hace estuvo Maui hasta que Moana entro en la habitación.

—Buenos días— Dijo Moana con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días— contesto Maui. Pero noto en los ojos de Moana como estaban un poco hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado por él.

—Mi madre me dijo que estabas despierto, así que te traje el desayuno.

—gracias, pero no era necesario.

—No hay problema. Por cierto algunos niños vinieron a buscarte.

—así, les dije que los llevaría a pescar.

—Eso lo explica.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, para que no pareciera tenso Maui comenzó a comer.

Mientras tanto Moana estaba sentada a su lado. Moana prosiguió a tomar la delantera a hablar primero.

—Maui ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—si, por que no.

— ¿Qué opinas de lo que paso anoche?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de...Ser…Mi…Mi….

A Moana le daba vergüenza hablar de ese tema con Maui y por esa razón sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí trago saliva y dijo.

—El hecho de que tú seas mi compañero de toda la vida. — En ese momento Maui trago el agua de coco se voltea hacia Moana y la mira a los ojos y dijo.

—Moana Motu Nui vine aquí para pedir la mano de una joven no princesa para que sea mi compañera por decisión propia y el hecho de que una tradición allá dicho que debo ser su compañero, no es la razón por la que quiero que ella sea mi compañera, es por el hecho que adoro su forma de ver el mundo, el hecho que adora el océano, el hecho de que piensa primero en los demás antes que en ella misma y por la promesa que le hice que vendría a pedir su mano a sus padres para que se convierta en mi esposa por la razón de que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella y por el hecho de que la amo.

Maui la vio con seriedad por cada palabra que dijo. Moana se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta de Maui. En ese momento el semidiós estiro su mano tomando la cara de Moana y dijo

—Moana de Motu Nuy, aceptarías el convertirte en la compañera de por vida de este presumido, tonto egocéntrico semidiós del viento y el mar que se cree el héroe de todos y que fue cautivado por una mortal a la cual am con toda el alma.

—Moana dejo salir lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos y abrazo a Maui con fuerza. El semidiós correspondió al abrazo de Moana.

—Entonces lo tomo como un Sí.

—Sí, sí, sí quiero.

Estuvieron abrazados por un rato hasta que Sina llamo a Moana.

—creo que mejor voy para ver que necesita mi madre.

—sí, creo que es lo mejor.

Ambos se soltaron con el color carmesí en sus mejillas, Moana salió de la habitación mientras Maui se quedó sentado y se dejó caer de espalda sobre el petate.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que Maui salió de la fale del jefe, salio a dar un paseo Motu Nui cuando miro a Moana enseñando las danzas ancestrales a algunos de los niños y niñas.

Le parecía algo tierno, en ese momento recordó un poco del día que había mirado a Moana hace dos años en una de la isla que acababa de sacar del mar.

Ese día Maui acababa de sacar una isla del fondo del mar y la diosa Laka había decidido darle una visita, esta apareció en la nueva isla.

—Buenos días Maui, has hecho un muy buen trabajo.

—Laka, gracias, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Los dioses creen que has pasado mucho tiempo solo.

— ¿Qué con eso?

—han decidido que ya es hora de que encuentres a tu pareja y formes una familia como los demás dioses.

—¿Cómo? Debe de estas jugándome una broma.

—No, no loes tienes que encontrar una esposa por mínimo o perderás tus poderes o volverás a ser un Mortal.

—Un mortal, están locos.

—Talvez lo estemos, pero voy a facilitarte las cosas.

—Así, ¿Cómo?

—Por petición de Tangaroa, Rapa Nui y mi madre Pele que te diga quién es la persona que debe estar a tu lado. ¿Quieres saber el nombre de la mortal que debe ser tu esposa?

—No, no quiero.

—De todos modos te lo diré, es una joven digna de un héroe como tú, es una princesa, será la próxima jefe de una isla llamada Motu Nui.—El semidiós se sorprendió porque ya identificaba a la chica. –además es la joven que reabrió la cadena de navegación y devolvió el corazón de Te fiti, Moana Motu Nui

—El semidiós quedo sorprendido.

—Una Heroína para un Héroe.

Maui recordaba mui bien ese momento y a pesar que en ese momento no lo acepto ahora estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Maui se acercó a Moana y los niños, los cuales corrieron y brincaron sobre el a pesar que solo había estado en la isla un día ya era amigo de todos los niños de ella. En ese momento Maui dejo salir una sonrisa de diversión.

—Valla, al fin decidiste salir— Pronuncio uno de los niños.

—Oigan estaba cansado de jugar con ustedes. — Dijo Maui con una sonrisa.

—Sí, de jugar. —Insinuó uno de los niños.

—Probable mente sea por bailar con Moana. — Insinuó la niña mayor.

—Hahah, creo que ese no es de su incumbencia, bueno – se aclaró la garganta – si quieren ir a pescar tendrán que levantarse antes que el sol.

—Si ahí estaremos— insinuaron los niños.

— ¿Tú crees que estén a tiempo?— Pregunto Maui a Moana.

—Sí, son niños Motu Nui.

—bueno en ese caso hablare con el jefe Tui para que me preste una canoa lo suficiente mente grande para que podamos pescar, además de algunas trampas.

— ¿Qué les parece mi canoa?— Sugirió Moana.

—Sí, si— Gritaron los niños de alegría.

—No, te lo agradezco pero si bien recuerdas apenas cabíamos en la canoa tú y yo. — insinuó Maui.

— Si, tienes razón apenas lográbamos movernos. — Dijo Moana con una cara triste.

—Pero, que tal una vieja canoa de viaje. — dijo Moana con una sonrisa pícara.

—Canoa de viaje. – Dijeron Maui y los niños.

—Sí, síganme. — Dijo Moana les señalo el camino y todos la siguieron hasta que llegara a una colina con una cueva que parecía pequeña pero a medida que entraban se hacía más grande y en su interior estaban guardados muchos barcos.

— ¿Qué les parecen? Por qué no eligen uno.

—Moana estos barcos son los de tus antepasados y son los que usabas cuando volviste. – Dijo Maui un poco preocupado.

— ¿Qué te parece si escoges uno y se lo pides a mi padre?

Maui se lección una canoa lo suficiente mente grande para todos y se marcharon del lugar.

En el camino se encontraron al Jefe Tui y al anciano Majuna.

—Buenos días chicos ¿De dónde vienen?— Pregunto Tui

—Venimos de donde los barcos. — Contesto Moana.

—Y ¿Qué hacían ahí?— pregunto majuana.

— Le dije a los niños que les enseñaría a pescar, pero no tengo canoa y tardaría días en construir una y la que pertenece a Moana es muy pequeña así que nos sugirió una de las canoas para viajar. — respondió el semidiós.

— Me parece bien y ¿Cuál eligieron?— Pregunto Tui.

—La que esta junto a la del jefe a la izquierda.

—Me parece bien. —Contesto Tui con una sonrisa.

—No, no me parece esa canoa será usada mañana para que los que saldrán en la próximo viaje de navegación, practiquen en especial mi hijo.

—A sí, lo había olvidado.

—Qué le parece, si usan mi canoa es lo suficientemente grande.

—Muchas gracias. —Insinuó Maui.

— Pero con una apuesta. — Insinuó Majuna.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?— pregunto Maui con una sonrisa pícara.

—Qué te parece esto, con la ayuda de los niños, deberás conseguir más peses que los pescadores juntos, después de todo eres el semidiós del Mar ¿aceptas?

—pregunto Majuna.

—Valla que es un anciano atrevido. Pero acepto. —

—Los niños comenzaron a reír de forma silenciosa.

—Majuna valla no creí que le gustara apostar. — insinuó Tui.

—Bueno mañana partiré con los niños a pescar les enseñare técnicas milenarias.

En ese momento Maui se marchó junto con los niños y Moana, mientras caminaban Moana volteo a ver a su padre y Majuna y logro ver en la cara de Majuna una sonrisa siniestra.

Esa misma noche Maui preparaba lo que necesitaría para la mañana, cuando Moana entro en la habitación para hablar con él.

—Maui ¿Podemos hablar?

—sí, ¿Qué pasa?

—Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

¿Por qué aceptaste la apuesta?

—No lo ce. Solo acepte – El semidiós contesto con mucha confianza y un poco infantil.

— ¿Puedo acompañarlos?— Pregunto Moana.

— ¿Qué más quisiera pero recuerda que quedaste en ayudar a tu padre con algunos asuntos.

—Lo había olvidado. — Dijo Moana mostrando tristeza, Maui se dio la vuelta y tomo su mano y dijo— asegúrate que tu padre este ahí cuando vuelva de pesca quiero pedirle algo.

—Sí.

Moana se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche Moana tuvo un mal presentimiento respecto a Majuna el anciano del pueblo. Pero antes de irse a dormir decidió ir hablar con su padre.

—Papá ¿podemos hablar?

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede?

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, por lo de mañana.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lose.

—Sea lo que sea Maui puede con ello, se ha enfrentado a muchos mostros.

—Pero me preocupa la petición de Majuna.

—"Majuna" es u anciano inofensivo estoy seguro de que en todo caso que Maui no pueda con su reto, no le pedirá nada difícil o algo que no pueda cumplir.

—Creo que tienes razón. — Tui se inclinó y le dio un beso en su frente mientras Moana se retiraba a su habitación.

Esa noche Moana se fue a dormir un poco intranquila pero no savia que la diosa Laka le tenía algo preparado y que le haría desconfiar aún más de Majuna.

Mientras Moana se recostaba en su petate para conciliar el sueño pues podía oír a Maui y su padre hablar de los mejores lugares para pescar. Lo cual hacia muy difícil el que se quedara dormida, pero cuando logro conciliar el sueño empezó a ver una zona volcánica a lo lejos pudo ver a una mujer bailando y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, a medida que se acercaba logro ver la gracia de la mujer al bailar cuando ya estuvo cerca pudo notar que la mujer estaba en medio de un volcán en una pequeña isla.

La mujer la observo y le sonrió de repente de la lava surgió un camino y Moana se acercó a ella y cuando estuvieron frente a frente la mujer se detuvo y la observo.

—Hola Moana Motu Nui— Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Hola— Dijo Moana y observo a la mujer y pudo notar que era poseedora de gran belleza y un gran talento para el baile.

—Moana acompáñame en mi baile.

Moana comenzó a bailar con la mujer mientras bailaba Moana tuvo inquietud y pregunto sin dejar de bailar.

—Disculpa ¿Quién eres tú?

— Yo, soy Laka la hija de Pele.

—haa y ¿Qué haces en mi sueño?— en ese momento la diosa se detuvo.

—Moana creí que podría bailar un poco más contigo antes de que hicieras esa pregunta. – esa respuesta causo que Moana se detuviera.

— Lo lamento.

—No tienes que disculparte, Moana tu relación con Maui puede que peligre.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mira la lava, por favor. — Mientras señalaba hacia abajo, Moana se acercó arrodillada para poder observar cómo se mostraban dos antorchas.

—Esa, antorcha.

—Así es, una es de Kai y una de Maui.

Mientras observaba pudo ver una sombra que se acercó a la antorcha de Maui y la apago.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? La antorcha de Maui fue la que quedo encendida.

—Sigue observando. — en ese momento la sombra desapareció y apareció una mujer quien era la diosa Pele.

—Parece que Laka tenía razón, algo podía pasar. — en ese momento apago la antorcha de Kai y encendió la de Maui. Obsérvela orilla de la playa y a lo lejos se oía la música y se podía ver un poco de la luz de la fiesta.

—Querido Maui te ganaste a mi hija y ella te da su apoyo y por esa razón es que te ayudare, tendrás que adaptarte a un mundo al que no estás acostumbrado y deberá hacerlo antes que los dioses crean que tu tiempo se ha acabado.

Después la diosa desapareció.

— ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

—Porque yo le dije a Maui quien era la indicada para ser su compañera.

—Por esa razón el me acepto. — Dijo Moana con algo de tristeza.

—No, Maui se negó al principio, pero tiempo después de su encuentro hace 2 años intentaron seducirlo pero él se negó y la razón que dio fue que ya le pertenecía a alguien. El cambio mucho por alguien que le importa mucho creo que le di el nombre de la indicada para ser su compañera.

— ¿Quién era la sombra?

—Los dioses podemos intervenir en el mundo de los mortales pero no mucho.

—Entonces no puedes decirme.

—Lo lamento.

—No hay problema.

—Moana ahí dioses que quieren la felicidad de ambos pero hay algunos que no toleran a Maui y harán lo que sea para hacerlo infeliz y es seguro que le darán su apoyo a esa persona para que gane en contra de ustedes.

Pero ahí dioses que dan su apoyo en cuanto a ustedes.

Moana sé que estas inquieta por lo de mañana pero el dios del mar siempre ha sido amigo de Maui después de todo es l semidiós del mar. – Esas palabras pusieron un poco de tranquilidad en Moana.

—Gracias diosa Laka.

—De nada, pero Moana porsiacaso mi madre está persuadiendo a Majuna en su sueño, para la petición si Maui pierde deberá hacer un viaje.

— ¿Para qué?

—Nótelo puedo decir, pero ten confianza.

—Gracias, o gran diosa Laka.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad solo llámame Laka. Ahora Moana se te bendijo con el don del baile así que baila con migo.

Moana comenzó a bailar junto a la diosa. La noche fue pasando y antes de que saliera el sol Maui se había levantado para irse a pescar.

Los niños se habían quedado a dormir en la fale de Tiki uno de los niños ellos se reunieron para que fuera más rápido reunirlos. Cuando Maui llego los niños iban levantándose.

Maui los ayudo a que estuviera listo, cuando al fin partieron Maui subió a los niños a la canoa Junto con las cosas para pescar y comenzó a empujar la canoa para comenzar la pesca cuando llegaron al punto que Tui les había indicado y comenzó a explicarle a los niños las técnicas de pescar.

Primero les enseño a poner las trampas, después a lanzar las redes.

Cuando les mostro a los niños como lanzar las redes en ese instante las redes se llenaron de pescado al instante.

Los niños quedaron sorprendidos por ver tantos peses.

—valla parece ser que Tangaroa está de muy buen humor.

—sí, mira cuantos peces. — dijo uno de los niños.

—Bien, ¿Quién quiere intentarlo? – todos los niños levantaron la mano empujándose.

—Bueno haremos esto a harán parejas y pasaran estas y yo esta para poder cumplir con el reto.

Cuando el sol ya había salido Maui y los niños iban volviendo de su viaje de pesca puesto que ya no cabía más pescado en la canoa.

Cuando empezaron a desembarcar el pescado Sina llego a con ellos, pensando que había pasado algo.

— ¿Qué paso?—Pregunto Sina preocupada.

—No pasó nada volvimos por que la canoa estaba muy cargada— respondió Maui con una sonrisa.

—o valla cuantos pescado— dijo Sina sorprendida.

—Sí, y eso que solo llevamos tres redes y no alcanzan mucha profundidad cuando ya están llenas.

— Esto es la ración que traen los pescadores en un día de pesca.

—y eso que aún falta revisar las trampas— dijo uno de los niños.

—Valla, sí que es mucho.

—Sí, ¿Quieren volver a la pesca niño?

—Podemos descansar, nos duelen los brazos. – respondió una de las niñas.

— ¿Qué les parece una técnica para pescar en la orilla?

— ¿Se puede?—Pregunto Sina.

—Sí, es muy sencillos y esta es una zona perfecta las holas rompen en esa zona y aquí está muy tranquilo debe haber peces. Niños junten piedras de este tamaño aproximada mente muchas. (Les indico con las manos)

Ayúdame a cortar unas cuantas ramas de la maleza. Y cuando ya tenía todo comenzó a trenzar las ramas hasta que formo una gran línea y le ato otras ramas que colgaran.

—Bien está listo, ustedes. —Maui señalo a 6 niños.

—Me van a ayudar a acorralar a los peces, vamos a entrar al agua, los más altos al fondo y los pequeños lo más cercanos a la orilla posible, Sina podría ayudarme a vigilarlos.

—Sí, claro— dijo Sina mientras prestaba atención.

—Vamos a entrar formando un circulo con esto (las hojas tejidas) y vamos a caminar acercándonos y el circulo se ira encogiendo, a los niños que restan, me van a ayudar a crear una pared con la piedra para acorralar a los peces esto sirve como una red, lo usan en algunas tribus, luego entraremos en el círculo y los atraparemos con la mano.

—Los niños hicieron tan cual les indico Maui, en el momento que comenzaron varios aldeanos estaban observando la extraña de Maui de pescar y creían que eran muy tonto.

Hasta que miro a los peses amontonarse.

—ahí, deténganse, pásenme las piedras, Maui tomo la piedra y se sumergió mientras colocaba la roca, formo un circulo de un ½ metro de alto y uno dos metros de largo, luego los niños siguieron colocando rocas para que no escaparan los peces. Maui puso a 3 niños que tomaban a los peces con la mano y se los daban a los demás que los llevan a la horilla.

Maui y los niños consiguieron muchos peces con esa técnica, al terminar Sina se quedó a cuidar los peces para que ellos fueran a recoger lo de las trampas, ya casi era mediodía cuando fueron por las trampas, al recogerlas estas estaba van rebosando de peces.

Al volver Majuna ya lo estaba esperando junto a los otros pescadores, al llegar Majuna se sorprendió al ver que Maui tenía la pesca de dos días y la había conseguido con la ayuda de 12 niños.

Cuando Maui desembarco de la canoa se dirigió hacia Tui y Sina.

—Jefe Tui, tengo una petición para usted.—Dijo Maui con una vos fuerte.

—Así, ¿Cuál es?

—que me permita casarme con su hija, no por ese ritual o por que los dioses Melo dijeron hace ya dos años es por el hecho de que me ha cautivado.

—Moana – Grito Tui.

—Sí, padre.

— ¿Es este el hombre al que apruebas para que sea tu compañero? –Con una sonrisa Moana respondió.

—Sí, si este es el hombre que yo elegí.

—En ese caso pueblo motu Nui celebraremos una boda. — Moana de alegría salto a los brazos de Maui dándole un abrazo, el cual Maui correspondió.

Cuando todos se calmaron entonces Majuna vio a Maui.

—Dime lo conseguiste. "Sin la ayuda de los dioses"

—Yo, gane la apuesta. –Dijo Maui un poco molesto.

—No, use técnicas que aprendí en mis milenios de vida.

—Sí, pero la apuesta decía que solo los niños te ayudaría no los dioses, así que yo gano. — insistió Majuna.

—No, yo gane. Yo soy el semidiós del viento y el mar. — insinuó Maui.

— Pero.

—Majuna eres alguien que no sabe perder. — insinuó Tui mientras muchos se aguantaban la risa.

— Pero Tui tú estabas ahí y escuchaste la apuesta. — dijo Majuna sorprendido.

—Bueno, eso es cierto.

—Tengo una idea, los dioses me hablaron anoche ¿Qué te parece si cumples su petición?

—La petición de los dioses. — Dijo Maui un poco sorprendido.

—Sí, algunos dioses tienen regalos de boda para ustedes y quieren que vayas a recogerlos.

—Acepto ¿Pero que dioses son?

—Makemake, Papa, Rona, Rapa Nui y Pele.

—Eso me llevaría mucho tiempo.

—Pero es una petición de los dioses o no piensas complacerlos.— Insinuó Majuna, mientras tanto Moana lo observaba con sumo cuidado. –

—Acepto, la petición de los dioses.

—Ha si es creo que es lo más justo. — Insinuó Tui, mientras cruzaba los brazos y lanzaba una fuerte mirada a Maui lo cual lo dejo sorprendido.

—Ves, se buen perdedor y has el viaje. – Decía Majuna con mucho ego por el hecho de que Tui lo apoyaba hasta que este lo interrumpió.

—Pero no solo.

—Así es, no lo harás solo, disculpe jefe como dijo. — Respondió Majuna un poco sorprendido.

—El no hará el viaje solo, Lo hará junto a Moana y un grupo de personas que los van a acompañar, no solo es responsabilidad de Maui demostrar sus respetos.

Moana y Maui se vieron mientras dejaron salir una risa por la cara de sorpresa de Majuna. Mientras todos se alegraban por el hecho de que hacía 2 días habían vuelto de un viaje y ahora tenían que partir a otro.

Mientas todos se alegraban Majuna se retiraba molesto, por la respuesta de Tui.

* * *

Nota: No soy dueña de Moana. Tarde un poco por que una amiga me esta ayudando a modificarlo y tardamos un poco ero ya tego el borrador del capitulo 3


End file.
